Who am i?
by XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX
Summary: how well do you know south Park? try to guess which character i'm talking about based on my clues. cowritten by kyle lover forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Written by Style lover and kyle lover forever.**

**Authors note: I write clues about a character and you guys try to figure it out. Review and tell me who you think it is. Next time I'll post the winners and you can brag on how well you know South Park. Be careful, soon it's going to get harder. Good Luck!**

1. I have a brother.

2. I have diabetes.

3. People say I'm in style.

4. People say my mom's a bitch but I disagree.

**Who am I?**

**Here's another.**

1. I would make a good football player if I could run.

2. I went to San Francisco to help an enemy.

3.I like candy.

4. Chances are I don't like you.

5. Don't know who I am? SCREW YOU!

**Who am I?**

**Review and see if your right.**

**5. Chances are you don't like me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, try to guess who I'm talking about and review saying who it is.**

**Winners of last chapter's game: StupidityIsStupid, OceanAvenue34, Eph Yew, truly bliss, RemmyBlack, xxx0BlackRose0xxx, Talage (ananimous),Tikal Tyrant, and VampiresseE12B. They all got both the characters right.**

**The answers were Kyle for the first, and Cartman for the second.**

1. I am blonde.

2. I'm foreign but not technically.

3. Thank GOD I'm not a gas tank.

4. I'm the star of a show along with my friend.

I think that's abut enough clues.

**Who am I?**

1. I'm the 2nd fattest kid in my school.

2. I have dark hair

3. My name starts with C

4. I don't wear a hat.

**Who am I?**

**Authors note: it's a bit harder this time. Pay close attention to the first one. Review and see if you're right. Good luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, most people guessed Butters or Pip on the first one. The answer is Phillip from Terrence and Phillip.

Winners of the first one are; Miss Kendra, Tikal Tyrant, DarkRoseXx, Nikki-Fox,

Winners of the second one are; RemmyBlack, Miss Kendra, Tikal Tyrant, DarkRoseXx, Nikki-Fox, Snodin, queenofrandomfandom, jasmineaberdale, vampiressE12B, and StupidityIsStupid.

Answers are Phillip and Clyde.

**1. I don't have much to say.**

**2. People say I have a big head.**

**3. Sometimes I want to get up and just walk away… but I cant.**

**4. I was once in a band with my name in the band's name.**

**5. I always repeat my favorite word. Its one of my only words.**

**6. I have orange hair.**

**Who am I?**

**Here's another.**

**1. Most things annoy me.**

**2. I love creeks.**

**3. I wear a blue hat.**

**4. My name starts with C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm happy people like my stories.**

**Winners are: RemmyBlack, witchofdanight1316, Tikal Tyrant, Nikki-Fox, VampiressE12B, queenofrandomfandom, trulybliss08, StupidityIsStupid, Athena2693. They all got both of the answers right.**

**The answers are Timmy and Craig.**

1. I know nothing about non earth related subjects.

2. I have dark hair, like one of my relatives.

3. There are 4 other people in my family.

4. One of my family members is older, one is my age, and 2 are younger.

5. I was once arrested for drunk driving,

6. I'm an alcoholic.

**Heres another.**

1. Sorry if I stutter.

2. I'm handi-capable.

3. It took me a few hours to sing 12 days of Christmas.

4. I have dark hair.

5. Someone has a name that is a lot like mine. He also has more or less the same problem as I do.

**Who am I?**

**Good luck! The first one is harder. Remember, don't make assumptions! **

**STYLE LOVER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Most of you probably forgotten that I existed. I promise that I'll update more though. I really will! Anyways, I'm trying out a new format for the clues. The character will say a few sentences that might tell you who it is. Good luck!**

I married an idiot

I'm not that old

I have a family of 4

I have brown hair

2.

I'm poor

I'm blonde

I'm a pervert

I have two siblings.

My parents drink.

Sorry it was so short! I'll try to update soon!


End file.
